


Movie Night

by tomanonuniverse



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Angst?, Feels, Fluff, Fontcest, I like THIS idea and just wanted people to see it, M/M, it's just kinda sad, on accident, so this happened
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-14
Updated: 2016-09-14
Packaged: 2018-08-15 00:20:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8034700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tomanonuniverse/pseuds/tomanonuniverse
Summary: Sans was still in a state of recovering, that's why they made movie night in the first place.





	Movie Night

**Author's Note:**

> Little drabble I made. **Shrug.** No sin in this one! Sorry folks! Have a request? Go crazy at my Tumblr Askbox! ---> http://tomanonuniverse.tumblr.com/

"Fuck you, Sans!" The group of monsters laughed loudly as Mettaton shouted at the shorter skeleton while he hid behind a pillow. Sans was sitting cuddled with his brother, while the rest of the group was dispersed over the room. Sans had picked out a horror thriller for movie night and the robot couldn't hate him more.

  
However, despite being terrified himself, Papyrus straightened slightly and tightened his grasp on his older brother. "OH, I'M SORRY METTATON, BUT I'M AFRAID I'M THE ONLY ONE ALLOWED TO DO THAT!" The tall skeleton exclaimed as if it was the most normal thing in the universe. The whole room had gone silent and Alphys paused the movie.

  
" _Oooooooooh_ , damn Papyrus!" Undyne suddenly yelled from behind her fist. The whole room started laughing again except Mettaton and Sans. Sans sunk in his seat between his lover's arms as his entire face was overcome with a blue blush. Mettaton's jaw had dropped in shock before he huffed and crossed his arms.

  
"Oh darling, trust me, I wouldn't want anything to do that disaster." He mumbled, loud enough for most of the room to hear, but not everyone. He was pretty sure if that Grillby guy heard him taking shit about Sans he would set his robotic body on fire and it would overheat and since he had completely fused with the whole body he wouldn't be able to run.

  
He felt a smack at the side of his head and he whirled around to scold the culprit, only to realize it was Undyne. She gave him a disapproving glare and shook her head. "Hey man, don't make me ban you from movie night, this is me _and_ Alphys' place, no matter if she's your best friend." There was an unsaid part of the sentence.

  
Sans was still in a state of recovering, that's why they made movie night in the first place. Despite everyone being happy after recent events, Sans seemed to think about something so disturbing he decided to hole himself up in his room. Papyrus said he had done it before and stayed no longer than three days.

  
But this time, he had stayed eight. Eight straight days without leaving the room, or at least being sighted outside of it. Papyrus had started freaking outon day four but had no one to call, Undyne and Alphys constantly busy and Mettaton just not caring enough to help the skeleton who grabbed the heart of his first crush.

  
However, by the eighth day, Papyrus was extremely close to breaking down. He tried to break down the door but it didn't work. Sans made something on the door that blocked any bone attacks, and Papyrus had no idea what it was but he couldn't bother. But at the same day, Undyne stopped being busy and returned, only to be shocked by the state her best friend was in.

  
She broke down the door and Papyrus sprinted past her. The brother was on the bed, immobile. There was an obvious amount of dust in the room, so much that Undyne had to look away and cough, checking her gills just in case. Sans seemed fine, he even looked asleep. His entire bed was completed coated over in dust.

  
Papyrus pulled him into a battle to check his stats, and he literally screeched when he began to understand what the problem was. Undyne asked him what was wrong, and he only showed her was he saw. It was common knowledge between the friends that Sans had only 1 HP, so when Papyrus looks at it and sees that it's only 0.13, he has every right to scream.

  
Papyrus didn't know why it was happening, but Undyne did. She's seen it happen before. When a monster begins to lose their will to live, the latest time they closed their eyes, they keep them closed until they regain it. However, sometimes, those monsters never did. So they continued to lose their HP, slowly disintegrating unconsciously.

  
The fact that Papyrus said that Sans has done this before had her, frankly, terrified for the shorter skeleton. While she wasn't that personally close to him, both the people she was closest with were, despite Alphys refusing to tell her more than that Sans was a lab partner that worked with her and the previous royal scientist.

  
When Papyrus had asked her what they should do, she told him that there was nothing they could do. It was up to Sans, to choose if he wanted to live or not. Papyrus' back slid on the wall as he fell to the ground. He curled into a ball and sobbed louder than Undyne had ever heard. She called up Alphys to come help.

  
Papyrus had refused to leave his brother's side, and while Undyne didn't want him to wake up to certain..circumstances, he glared at her with so much pain, she didn't ask anything else and she left. He would constantly check his HP, visibly grimacing everytime it lowered. It was 0.6 at the middle of the night.

  
Papyrus cried again. He let his tears flow freely on his brother's skull, hugging him tightly but gently, afraid he'll suddenly explode into dust if he squeezed him too hard. He sobbed and begged, begged his brother to come back and talk to him, to hug him. He even said that he'd let the older brother laze around without complaint.

  
He realized that all the love and affection he craved, he already had.

  
It was only when Sans joke-complained about waking up to tears on his teeth and tongue did Papyrus realize that he actually spoke and woke up. He jumped up and let out a jovial cry, yelling out the news and hearing the footsteps coming ass the door opened. Undyne made eye contact with Sans and he gulped, looking away.

  
They didn't get him a therapist, he told them it would get worse if it did. At first they were persisting, but Alphys suddenly jumped in and volunteered to let the group help him themselves and if it didn't work they would have to get the therapist. So far, everything was fine, but Mettaton was still an asshole, not that Sans wanted that to change.

  
"'s fine, 'dyne." There was another unspoken sentence. _'Don't treat me differently.'_ She looked at him with small frown, but sighed and let it go, giving him a smile and telling her girlfriend to turn the movie back on. Sans grumbled something and sunk lower, to which Papyrus replied "OF COURSE NOT.." and kissed the back of his skull, sending a stink eyed glare to Mettaton who averted his eyes guiltily.

  
There were a few tense seconds but were then broken by Muffet's critiques against the movie, which brought back the laughter. And occasionally, when Grillby would jump and then glare at Muffet, the whole room knew what happened and laughed again. Usually, Sans would start wagging his "eyebrows" at his best friend, but when he glanced at him, Sans was looking at the screen but wasn't really watching. He however, had a dumb grin on his face and a soft blue blush on his cheeks.

  
He glanced down and smiled when he saw two skeletal hands holding each other. Papyrus rarely takes off his gloves but seeing as he did now, it warmed the elemental monster's already warm heart. He looked at Undyne and Alphys and chuckled. Undyne had thrown her arm over the other monster's shoulder and stuck her to her side, laughing every time she got scared.

  
Even his daughter and her girlfriend were huddled together as well on the ground. The king and queen were coming on good terms but not quite in a relationship yet, but they had their arms interlocked together. Muffet suddenly turned his head with one of hand and pressed a chaste kiss to his lips, to which his face burned brighter at. She giggled and curled herself in arms, her hands scattered somewhere but always on his body. Almost everybody demanded to be in on movie night, but they had to compromise.

  
It seemed that the only one that was alone was the one they thought wouldn't be.


End file.
